everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Sol Helios
40px|right|link=:Category:Royals|Royal |image=file:Sol Helios.png |caption= |story=The Greek Pantheon |role=Apollo |powerfulqualities=Flirty, Suave, Musical |age=18 |alignment= |roommate=Needs Roommate |heartsdesire="To play music and get... No, no, that's not school appropriate, so let's just go with playing music for the rest of my life and nothing else. If you're interested in the whole answer, call me." |magictouch="People are always entranced by my music, and they fall hopelessly head over heels for me! Not that I'm complaining, most have never been with a future God after all." |romancestatus="Lyosha Hyacinth has my full heart, but even he understands when other parts need to get some as well!" |cursesmoment="People who expect more than a one night stand really get on my nerves, and when I try to tell them I have a boyfriend and they don't want to listen, it's not my fault if my godly rage comes out in full force to them!" |favsubject="Muse-ic class has got to be one of my favourite classes of the day! I can just let loose and let my bass do the talking!" |leastfavsubject="Che-myth-try is such a lie. Who care's about chemicals and science, I took this class to try and see if I have any chemistry with my fellow students!" |bffea="Hedone Agape is always there to help me get to know my fellow students, and Faelle Sugarstone has helped me make the most rocking band in the whole school!" }} Suave and flirty as he may be, those who take the time to get to know Sol will find he's got a heart of gold and the soul of a musician just trying to find his own path in life. He's wallpacapaca's 20th character on the Portal Biography Personality Always confident, and always boasting about how great he is, some people might confuse this God in Training for a distant relative of Narcissus. Fortunately, Sol does know how to tone it down at times and let others share the spotlight. One thing he's known for is his ability to get with anyone he wants. Whether he just approaches them at the right time during a party, or they genuinely think he's pretty cute, the bottom line is that Sol loves to get on with other people, and it almost never evolves past a one night stand. Flirty and suave, he's always the light of the party, and someone you'll never find a dull moment with. Though, there's always more than meets the eye with people like this. With his close friends and family, Sol is very supportive and kind, and always does his best to help them if they need any assistance. He tends to write a lot of songs about those in his life, and it's usually to sing their praises. Even if he can seem unfaithful on the surface, he's an extremely loyal boyfriend, and would never sleep with anyone else if his boyfriend didn't allow it. Luckily for him, it's an open relationship, so he can have all the fun he wants with others while still knowing someone will be there for him in the mornings! Appearance With pale skin and bright blond hair, saying Sol looks just like the sun would be an understatement. As a Sun God in Training, it's not hard to see how he took on the characteristics of the great star in his looks. Some also say he looks like the sky, with his bright blue eyes and almost white like a cloud skin. However you describe him, the words "cutie" and "hot" are likely to be part of the vocabulary used. Sol prides himself on inheriting his father's good looks and charm, and doesn't hesitate to let everyone know it! Though half of all beauty comes from genes, the other half must come from taking care of yourself. Sol always looks his best because when you look good, you feel good, and he always likes to feel amazing. He takes extra good care of his long hair, and will frequently tie it up with braids and hair jewelry when he feels like it. As well, he loves to do his makeup every day, putting touches like painted on suns and long black winged eyeliner to accentuate his face. The sun motif carries to his clothes, where he likes to wear patterns and decals with the great star, as well as yellows and oranges to match his complexion. He also likes to add accents of blue to remind people that the sun finds it's home in the sky. Myth – Apollo The Story from 's Point of View While Sol is stoked to become a god in his own right one day, he's not too keen on having all his lovers throw themselves off cliffs or become pieces of local foliage. If it means staying faithful to one guy, and not letting a jealous wind god ruin things, they Sol is happy to be a rebel. Though, if he really wants his lovers to not turn into plants, perhaps he should stop sleeping around so much, doesn't help his attempts to change destiny much! History Life for Sol was painfully mundane for a God in Training. Sure he would help his dad with the sunrise every morning, but other than that he really didn't do much. He spent a lot of his free time either getting some with the other godly children (Zeus's kids always enjoyed that) or learning to play new instruments. After all, he's destined to be a god of music as well as a sun god one day, he might as well take all the time he can to learn whatever instruments strike his fancy. His favourite was always the bass guitar, and to this day he continues to play it when he's bored and has nothing to do. He was content taking on his dad's role in it's entirety until the faithful day he met a young boy named Lyosha. He was quiet, and shy, and the most beautiful Spartan prince Sol had ever seen, as well as one of his future destined lovers. The two began to frequent each other in secret, not wanting their tale to start prematurely, though Sol wouldn't have minded. At least, not until Lyosha told him the full of their sorrowful romance. After learning such a precious person would die, as well as many others, at his hands, Sol swore to change his fate. Sure he would still be a sun god and a music god, but if it means dialing back on the flirtation and staying loyal to one guy, Sol would much rather be known for saving lives with the radiance of the sun than squandering people's lights. He spent a few years attending school at Mythology High, before deciding to transfer to Ever After High to be closer to his beloved. Not too long after arriving there, he gained his reputation of notorious One Night Stand-er, but also made some close new friends, and even started a band with one of them! Relationships Family Apollo :Sol absolutely loves his father more than anything in the entire world! The two are extremely close, though Sol has yet to tell him that he plans to rebel against fate. Other than that, they love to play music together, and always make a habit of waking up early to raise the sun high in the sky together. Friends Hedone Agape :Being friends since they were kids up on Olympus, Sol used to frequent Hedone when asking for advice on how to get with the other godly children. Sure, she wasn't a god just yet, and she inherited none of her father's godly love powers, but she had a keen eye for romance right from the start. It's actually thanks to her that Sol even met Lyosha, as he and Hedone had been close friends since forever, and she may have worked a bit of her keen eye to set the two up together! Ever since, the three have remained close friends! Faelle Sugarstone :While only meeting this wayward fairy recently, the two bonded over a shared love of alternative music, and distaste for their stories. They've started a band together called "Skyward Sounds", though it's hard to make music with just a bassist and a drummer, the two most forgotten instruments in bands. Seems they need to find a few more friends to help them reach the top of the charts and rule the school with their awesome sounds! Romance Lyosha Hyacinth :Sol is always head over heels madly in love with Lyosha. From his beauty, to his personality, to the way he's shy and confident at the same time, there's nothing not to love about this spartan prince in Sol's eyes! Though they keep their relationship a secret from Sol's dad, they love to wear their romance on their sleeves at school, and are certainly what the other students would call "Relationship Goals". The Entire Population of Ever After High :Should be clear by now, but since his relationship with Lyosha is pretty open, Sol has taken advantage of that and is likely sleeping his way into every in crowd at school. What can you do when a beautiful god seduces you with his music other than let him into your bed? Enemies Current Status :Sol most certainly has enemies at school, but he doesn't care to learn their names or faces. When you sleep with everyone, you're likely to forget the majority of people you meet. Pet Harmony :Harmony is Sol's pet cloud puppy. While you would think the literal incarnation of the sun wouldn't want any clouds to rain on his parade, Sol love's his pet so much, and pampers her with the best food and toys godly power can buy. Gallery File:Icon.png Notes * Though being my most recently created character as of writing this page, I've actually had the idea for Sol ever since I first created Lyosha over a year ago. Though, he only got a design very recently. * Sol's look is based off of model and YouTube influencer Lithinium Snow who oof is probably the most gorgeous man alive * Special thanks to everyone who put up with me rambling about how I didn't know how to clothe this man trust me it wasn't just on the wiki's discord group, I messaged legit all my friends asking for help because I did not want to let him run around school naked Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Mythology